just because I didn't show it doesn't mean I don't have it
by hafizatul sufiah yaacob
Summary: Basically how naoki shocked people with his human side..warning high amounts of lemon..contain selective scene from the story
1. Chapter 1

**If I own itazura na kiss, I wouldn't be writing** **fanfiction..**

The first impression Irie Naoki always be given is a perfect human. A god among men. How could he not. With the IQ that equivalent to demigod child of Athena and blessed with Aphrodite level look as well as good manners, Irie Naoki is what we normal human being strived for. It also seems unfair that he was blessed with good fortune as well as loving family. All and all, a lucky bastard. However, people didn't seem to understand how dull his life is. After all, he is a man blessed with everything. Thus, it is not weird how machine like his attitude. It seems that he only be a robot that always do the same routine and his mother attitude during his childhood makes it worse. The repetitional life continues on and on until he received a love letter from one of the stupidest student at school, Aihara Kotoko.

That stupid girl is probably a curse and a bless roll in one. How funny is the fates work as the most liveliest people ended up with the dullest people you ever met. Never did he realized his fate was sealed as soon as he rejected that letter. Even the most impossible things happen just to unite them both. Who would have though the girl who he rejected earlier that day will stay with him for the rest of his live starting with the most impossible event of falling star destroying her house. To make it even more insane,his father happen to know her father. Thus it began his journey to be a human who live his life. Never he thought that stupid girl gave him the biggest lesson of his life.

Thus it began the journey of naoki and other people recognising things they never expected that he possess.


	2. Naoki discover emotion and sexual need(r

**_Chapter 2:Naoki discover denial over emotion and his need as a male species (the start of Kotoko horrible Uni life_**

**_Why the hell I wrote fanfic if I am the owner._**

It's not even weird that Irie Naoki never thought he has feelings. However, the moment when he saw good her test result, a surge of pride was detected in his heart. After all, he did tutored her. When she nearly drowned, he was so worried. But the most unexpected of all, when she sneaked into his room, he began to realized what a hot blooded male he is. Never he thought the girl with child-like body invoked a feeling that even girl with more developed body can't roused, Lust. It doesn't help that she didn't even trying to be seductive. Never he thought that when the stupid enter his room to steal his textbook became the main star of his wet dream. When he saw how full of innocence her dilated eyes,it begs him to rob it. How he start to wonder the softness of her lips and the colour after he bruised it with his own lips.

As much as he's tempted to have a taste of her innocence (never he thought about few years later,he get to taste the sweetness of kotoko innocence),he need to restrain himself. He does have a reputation to uphold. Besides, it just a phase of hormon (pfffttt..yeah right. He wish).

However, it didn't help him when hefall a sleep later as the view haunts his dream. Thus, he had to wake up earlier to wash his wet boxer.

Never he thought when she threaten to forget him and delete her feelings to him,he felt a surge of new feeling that makes him literally see red (possessive). Out of anger, he humiliate her. But, hell hath the fury of a women publicly humiliated. Just because she is stupid doesn't mean she doesn't have manipulative streak on her. After all she does have everyone wrapped around her finger. She retaliate with his most humiliating picture,his girlish kindergarten photo.

As much as he is piss at her humiliating him,secretly,he's turn on over the fact she could outsmart him and not as naive as he though. Out of his logical thinking,he give her a bit of revenged for even thinking of doing stupid things like that.

Out of blue, he kissed her. He didn't understand why he kissed her but he blame what ever he felt before that. As much as he want to deny it, her bruised lip look so sexy that he was tempted to kiss her again, until he remembers that he is Irie Naoki,the ice genius.

Looking back now, he realized,it didn't take much of him to be attracted to her,making it is easier for him to fell in love and in lust with her. Remembering his reaction and action of him ravishing her body tonight make him realized how he yearn over her. Looking now at his cute and naked wife on top of his chest,he realized, maybe he is a normal human male (as normal as a 200 IQ genius can be) that carnal desire only can be invoke by this stupid cute girl. With a smile, he kissed the crown of Kotoko head and hug her body tighter,letting Morpheus take him to the realm of dreams

* * *

Reedit the typo and a bit of story line..fyi,those who have experience in writing smut,help is appreciated


	3. sometimes, I'm greatful I'm not you

Chapter 2:The times where I don't envy my brother at all for being ice genius (a story by Irie Yuki)

Being a younger brother to a 200 IQ genius sometime makes you envy him a lot. Not that I'm not smart but compare to him, I look like a turtle while he is a gold medalist Olympic . As much as I admire his brain, I couldn't help but resent that I never be as good as him. I though if I became more like him,my intellect will increase but seems to me,it makes me bitter. It makes me friendless and intimidating other students. It doesn't help that my brother is too good looking. Not that I'm ugly it's just he got the looks that could turn people heads while me,people want to pinch my face.

However, at this time, I'm so relived that the little part of IQ that I lack from my brother increase my EQ..While I'm only extremely smart and my brother is a bloody genius, his emotional feelings and empathy seems to be cease in existence make me doubts that he is a human sometimes. But since I did follow his footstep of being cold genius, I began to understand him a lot. When you have high expectation from society,the notion of failing is scary. Sometimes,being ruthless and emotionless is an easy way to deal with stuff.

While at least, I have things that I struggle, his seems lifeless. It doesn't help that he is an asexual. At least that is what I thought. It's not weird seeing lots of flirty glances been thrown to him by both sexes but he literally don't give in to the flirtation at all scare the hell in me. What makes it more nonsense is some of the girls are pretty too. I know this is his life but even I don't want to end up lonely.

Which is why I'm internally so freak out when I humiliated the Aihara girl. Usually he didn't care much and mom nags at me but he snickers a bit which is out of character as he is not so openly rude at people. The fact that somehow out of no where he willingly tutor the girl even though it's a lost cause (okay I at admitted being wrong..never thought Kotoko listen or understands what his brothers are talking about.)

The most shocking moments of my life is when I realized he love that idiot when he kiss her. Like really, even if I'm drowsy from waking up from sleeps, it doesn't takes a Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson to figure out he loves her. I know because I use to have a crush on a girl but she likes my brother more.. Seriously, what did they see in that robot(pots calling kettle black). Even so,I knew he wouldn't kiss her if he didn't have any feelings for her right?

I get it why he always teased her. I mean isn't that what the hero always do to the heroine in all the soap opera that mom like to watch. But, why he always deny her feeling to her and why the hell no one even see tat he likes her. It's like the soap opera they like. Seriously?

Which is why I'm fucking pissed at him right now. Dude,even mom disagree with the engangement that you blindly arrange with Sahoko-san. Do you even ever heard that mother know best? yeah she always meddling with us but she's with stuff like this,her mother radar increase. Seriously,this arranged marriage shit is probably the stupidest decision a genius like you ever make. I know that since you met Kotoko, you become a bit humanize but this is wrong. Kami-sama, if a middle schooler like me can feel how wrong this is,how come a genius like you couldn't. In the end, both sides will get hurt. For once in your life oni-chan please listen to your heart. Urghh you bring the moods down in the house.

So in the rainy day where stupid girl might say yes to her doom, we've been hit with the news that the Aihara will move out from the house. Great job bro,you just makes mom more sadder because you can't low your damn ego and admit to the world that you a genius with 200 IQ fall in love with the stupidest girl at school. Urghh..kami-sama please gave my brother his brain back before he makes a stupider decision and lose the aihara family and his love for life...

* * *

_**wedding day**_

I get it mom you are delighted to see oni-chan and Kotoko together but isn't it too early for wedding. As much as I delighted that bro take action of proposing her in front of the family after I drop the bomb, they just literally engaged for a week. Well, better see what stupid is doing now.

Wow, as much as I hate to admit, Kotoko looks so beautiful. Oni- chan is so totally gonna be surprised. Hurm as today is the last day of her being a Aihara, why not tease her a bit. Hehehe, she look do flustered.. But as a token of acceptances from me, I think it is time for her to know the secret kiss from one-chan..

I must say, brother looks doesn't disappoint when he found out that Kotoko knew the second kiss..hahaha..

* * *

The honeymoon

Wtf is wrong with you bro? Your wife is there and you walk with another women? Arggghhh. For once, I agree to help mum with this..shame on you brother

###############################################################

_**(Season 2,after the canteen scene with him finally admit to whole school that he love her and need her after the issue with Keita.I have watched the anime soo ;p)**_

Ahhhhh. Peace at last. The issue between the married idiots (one is stupid in emotional shit,one just literally stupid) had settled already I can sleep in . The tension inside the house exhaust me. I'm going to sleep first.

_**At midnight**_

What the fuck is that sounds in oni-chan rooms..? Kami-sama I just want to sleep.

_**The next morning before yuki go to school**_

The sounds of bird chirping,the smell of moms cooking. What a beautiful sight. The beginning of beautiful day (how wrong i was). What could possibly go wrong today (jinx it).I went down to the kitchen and sip my milk when mom ask me to wake the couples. Urm.. Seems odd. Usually Baka-Kotoko have gone to class already. I knocked the door loudly three times. Out of idea,I tried to turn the knob. Hurm..The door was actually unlock. I open it while my eyes looked down. Why the hell the clothes is on the floor.

Then,there's the image that scared me for life as I'm seeing two naked figure of different sexes on the bed. The blanket seems to only cover oni-chan and Kotoko ass. The only reason I didn't see Kotoko breast is because it was pressed in between oni-chan and her.. To make it worst, Kotoko's neck was covered with a lot of hickey that which in this given time,she can't covered it.. My eyes literally burn with the sight of naked brother,Kotoko and ripped women underwear . Is that tie on the head mast. Did onichan pulled fifty shades of grey?wait, that's mean the sound that I heard last night is the sound of them having sex. Oh my fucking god, oni-chan is a sex monster.. So, I did what a frightened, surprised people do, I scream and then run away from the room.. Argghhh the image.. I wonder if this is the karma of me telling kotoko his secret kiss.. Whet the hell? is too cruel..urghhh..Fuck, I need to puke


	4. women,you belong to me

_**Chapter 3: Woman,you belong to me (in which Naoki man up and admit Kotoko's love and affection is the only one he needs) **_

_"Your not the only one that's going to get married you know. Kinnosuke proposed to Kotoko already. She probably say yes. Good thing to as he love her so much. At least she won't suffer from loving you anymore"(satomi and jinko)_

WHAT? When the fuck did this happen? There's no way she going to say yes. It's me that she love. Why the hell I care anyway. I've already have a beautifull,intelligent,graceful and nice fiance. Why should I care about that stupid girl anyway.

But my heart, it hurt so much. It's like my heart being ripped out of my chest and being shredded bits by bits. Why the news of her being proposed hurt so much. There's no way she going to say yes, it's me that she love.

Memories of kotoko played in my mind. When she gave the love letter. She moving into our household, the tutorial for top 50 spot,she sneaking up in my bedroom,giving me a serious case of blue balls,the graduation kiss,when yuki in hospital,when she stay over at my rent house (which basically the ultimate test of patience and control). Remembering how beautiful she is when she sleeps and how close I am to kiss her. That one makes me smile a bit

But seeing Kotoko going on date with Kinnosuke at the place where we had our sort of unexpected date really pissed me of.. This was supposed to be our thing (pffftt pot calling the kettle black).. Remembering my harsh treatment to her for years. Oh my god, how the hell she could stay loving me even when I treat her like a shit.. With the Miai, she probably say yes to Kinnosuke..

Thinking of her in white dress with Kinnosuke as the groom where they share the kiss that pronounced them husband and wife. Thinking that of her having a great time during honeymoon and making love in their marital bed. Thinking if Kotoko screaming Kinnosuke name as her orgasm came and how happy she is became the madame of the restaurant with that Elvis wannabe as head chef,pregnant with that idiot baby..

OH HELL NO... There's no fucking way she will end up on with that idiot because she belongs to me.. Her innocent smile,the big round eyes,that sexy kissable lips,her body and heart belongs to me..She is mine..

There's no way in hell I'm going to lose her. The girl, that albeit lacking in intellectual aspect gave me the most important feeling and lesson.

Love.

All the sign is there.. Hell even my body know it.. How beautiful she looks when she's smile,how adorable her whining and pout.. Hell I couldn't even deny how much I want her body. With constant wet dream with her as the main star,there's no use to deny it.

Aihara Kotoko belongs to Irie Naoki. Anyone else that say other wise should prepared to be hit by tennis ball if my mom doesn't have a way with it. For once, I've got to agree with mom. Kotoko is the one for me..

So, I looked for her in the midst of the rain. She was crouching, crying for god know what. She seems to be surprised to see me. I guess she think I don't care for her anymore. Stupid girl.

The silence between both of us is killing me. I want to know if the thing that I dreaded most became true. I see there's no ring at her ring finger but there's chance he didn't buy it yet. Arghh, the anxiety is killing me.

_" I've heard that Kinnosuke proposed to you" _

She was startled when I ask that question. She mumble something angrily.

_"Yeah. He did. I may not look much but I'm still desirable you know"_

Trust me baby, I know how desirable you are. The amount of cum full underwear that I have to wash every morning increase a lot especial since the night at my rent house.

_"What did you answer him". For god sake, please say no_

_"It's none of your business. Besides you should focus on your marriage with Sahoko-san"_

_"Humm..". _

That is the only answer I can give. What the hell have I done to her to make her thinks that she never count in my life.

_"My dad and I had been talking. After this, we will move out of the house. We don't want to make things more awkward with your and Sahoko-san wedding. I'm gonna work at my father restaurant and I marry Kinnosuke"._

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BULLSHITTING NOW? YOU ONLY LOVE ME. ME, AIHARA KOTOKO.

_"Do you like him? Kinnosuke?". _

Pissed is understatement right now. Don't you dare say you like him. Don't fucking dare lying to me Kotoko..

"_Of course I like him. Cause he love me for 4 years already. So it's okay to like him back"_

WHAT THE FUCK?THAT'S TOTALLY UTTERLY FUCKING BULLSHIT. If it is appropriate to do it, I would have choose Matsumoto already. Dropping my umbrella, I put my hands on her shoulder forcing her to face me.

_"The only one you love is me". _It's true.. Because I can't love anyone else but you. Please Kotoko, love me again. Please.

_"Why are you so confident about it. YES,YES I LOVE YOU ONLY-"_

She love me, she still love me

_"-but what I could do, you will never ever ever love me"_

Without hesitation, I lowered head and pulling her body closer and plant my lips on hers. The taste of her cherry ChapStick on her lips makes me want her more. A shocked sigh gave me the opportunity to swept my tongue inside her mouth. The dance of dominance between our tongue is so alluring. The taste of her lips,her mouth, is so delicious,so arousing. Sound of people moaning in pleasure may be heard by both side. Lack of air force both of them to stop. God, she look so beautiful. Her bruised lips suit her look, so contrast with her innocent,clueless eyes. My idiot, didn't she figure out what it mean. I only can smile internally.

However, she need to be reminded. She is mine. Only I can plant kisses on her. Only I can see how sey she look after a hot kissing session.

_"Don't you dare say that you love other guy". _Seriously Kotoko don't. I might be crazy or worse, kill that guy. It's me that you love, it's me that you want, so don't even think of loving someone else

Hearing Kotoko saying that is our second kiss makes me want to laugh. So Yuki didn't tell her. She was so startled when I said that was the third one. It's okay baby, there will be more kisses in future. You could stop counting it now. The deal is seal with a kiss. We stay under the rain for a while until I remembered that the Aihara plan to move out. Damn, need to reach home early. I just got the women of my life. There's no way in hell I'm going to let her go ever..

**Author note..sorry for the typo that occur in this story.. I wrote it using my smart phone so yeah,tad shitty.I also don't have beta.. To those who review, you make my heart sing. I never expected anyone to read it busy for finals, so yeah, update isn't frequent. So that's all..toodles.**


	5. saying i do to the girl i used to hate

**I am sorry for extremely late update. I'm having writer block especially on sex scene. For those who have any idea on how to write smut are welcome to help. I'm a virgin so I have no experience at all to write smut**

**Chapter 4: saying I do the girl I used to hate ( a revelation of his deep love)**

He admit that the decision he makes are a bit rash but then again everyone been anticipating for it. For once, he didn't think twice on making any decision. He got to ask Uncle for Kotoko hand in marriage before he accept with Elvis wannabe proposal. Kotoko is his woman and no one, he mean no one going to have her. The idea of Kotoko with another man boiled his blood and he honestly want to keep his sanity and jail. His brain is precious and jail will not help to flourish it.

The look on everyone face when he announce his direct proposal as well as asking for blessing was comical in easy word. It scare the crape out of him when dad interrogate him and ask him to chase his dream to be a doctor and Yuki decision to be the successor to the company which is great as game isn't his thing.

Still, the fact that they are engage makes him in the moon. Huuh.. The feeling of the security that the one you're love is tide to you is relaxing. No more insecurity. Just serenity. Is this how being free in love felt like. Small smile appeared on his face.

_**Later in Kotoko room,(Naoki POV)**_

The feeling of Kotoko saying yes is liberating. Felts like all whatever makes me felt heavy being lifted. Is this how enjoying love feel like. No more battle between the brain and heart. I don't want this night to end.

My dear clumsy Kotoko. The look on her face when I help dry her face. How I never even appreciate her cute comical look baffle me. Am I that blind? Maybe, or my ego are too damn cloudy to hide it.

"**This feels like dream."**

It's felt like dream to me too. That I finally cave in and get my head out of my ass

"**It's is happening"**

"**Are you sure you want to marry me. Do you really like me"**

"**Aaa. You really get into me"**

That you did. Slowly, you carve your way into my heart and make it alive.

Slowly, I pull body to me. I gave her a tight hug like I never want to let her go. And let her go isn't the intention.

" **I really like you Irie-kun"**

I feel it to my love

"**I know"**

As much as I love Kotoko which is a lot, I don't open up to people a lot let alone love them easily, I don't want to marry her immediately. We just start to engage/date. Let us enjoy our youth or something. But noo.. Somehow she could plan a wedding in TWO WEEKS, without our consent. That woman is nuts. I don't care if she is the woman that gave birth to me. There's a limit to everything.

Thankful that mom hasn't felt that world domination is good thing. I swear to every deity available, she do that if want to. That woman is scary in her own way. Amen for that. How the heck she could arrange for wedding and get everyone measurement secretly? What if Kotoko hate her dress? I don't want her to look at our wedding picture in disdain.

I can't believe she is enjoying my suffering right now. Huh,hope for the best I guess.

_**Few moment later**_

The doors are opening and I'm about to see my bride. For this time, I'm willing to eat my words on mom choice of apparel. Kotoko looks like an angel. Oh my god, my Kotoko is very beautiful. And I'm marrying her.

As she walk the aisle toward me with her father, she smiles so brightly. How she even could fall deeply in love with me after getting such assholish attitude is beyond me and makes me love her more.

" **I was so angry with mom for rushing this marriage"**

The look on Kotoko face is like she expecting me to say I object this relationship. Darling, I'm glad to prove you wrong.

"**But seeing you looking so beautiful,eh,what the hell,go for it"**

As we recite our vows and the priest announce we both may kissed, well eat kind of went to my face. PDA is not my thing. Then Kotoko mention something that kind of weird. Little did I know, it will shock me and everyone attend my wedding.

"**Ne Irie-kun, you love me a long time ago right."**

Smirking Kotoko is a sign of evil scheming Kotoko. A lesson that I know in future and right now she is smirking,

"**What are you talking bout"**

"**The second kiss isn't the one on raining day isn't told me everything. I was sleeping damn it."**

The look on my face is full of embarrassment. I'm going to grill that kid later.

"**YUKI…"**

"**hahaha. Serve you right"**

And then she kiss me. Which I don't mind much as she does save me from go PDA. And I thank god we manage to keep it pg13. Her lips taste so delicious.

As we go outside and walk while the crowds throwing the flowers, both of us saw the falling star. Seeing how that particular event brought us here, the miracles of us loving each other is even more and I'm very happy about that

**Please don't get angry with me for not updating. I have freaking hard time in uni as well as depression and I'm in process to change my uni as well as courses. I'm trying for English lit or French or german language degree. Yeah my English is so-so and all the typo..well screw it. I like reading and bitch about stuff I read so English lit is perfect for me**


	6. some bitch need to get out of my sight

**The only profit I made by writing this story is reading the satisfactory review from you guy. I love you and thanks for reviewing in polite ways to. And for those who commenting on my language skill,well there's room to learn. **

**Chapter 5: Some BITCH need to realized she already married and get off my hand damn it (kotoko realizing that her husband really is talented in make her drop her panties and naoki get his wish)**

**(third person POV which is me)**

Irie Naoki is not in great mood. Because of certain someone, he didn't even get laid with his wife. Seriously? All he wants is have few sweet moments with his beloved wife but some BITCH doesn't understand their wedding vows. Okay he admit that maybe he wants Kotoko to just get so pissed and stand up to that woman as fiery Kotoko is actually very sexy Kotoko.

Who's the BITCH? None other than Horuichi Mari. What makes it worse, her husband didn't even help to get rid of his of Naoki wife. Urghh she always kills the mood for both the Irie to have some sexy time and he slowly to start losing his patience. He wants to make love to Kotoko only damn it.

Irie know all the torment that he gave to Kotoko might lowering her self-worth and he wants to fix it. Was it too much to ask? He want to punch his V-card to KOTOKO DAMN IT.

He tried to ignore her while she pull his arm to places he didn't even want to go. But that woman just don't get it.

But when she fake her sickness and saying how ugly Kotoko is compare to her and the fact he secretly don't want her in any way even sexual, that is the last straw. You can say anything about his coldness but no one can insult Kotoko like she is a vermin.

Kotoko may don't have the beauty that every man desire with her small stature and baby face. But, no one ever know how cute she is when she act a bit childishly to his tease, how sexy her lips when she pout. Why do you think he likes to tease her?

People don't see how sexy her anger can be. How protective she is to people she love. How big her heart to love a robot like him. The idea of him choosing her over petty shit like looks is insulting. And not wanting her sexually? Even Matsumoto that is far beautiful than that bitch can't cause him severe case of blue balls like Kotoko.

With few cold and cruel words for that bitch, he's out to search his beloved wife. Kami-sama know what he will do if she be harms.

**(Naoki POV) searching for kotoko**

That whore of a woman. How dare she said those stuff about Kotoko. As if I would lower my standard for slut like her. Now I need to find my stupid blindly jealous wife.

My dear blindly jealous wife, how the hell you could think I'm interested on bimbo like that slut. Does my love towards you so small you can't even felt it. You are the woman my heart choose Kotoko. I can't even love other women. You make a palace in my heart and I don't find it annoying at all.

Now, you run , I'm definitely the stupidest person ever. I need to make up for her

"**IRIE-KUNNNNNNN,PLEASE HELP MEEEE… I LOVE YOU.. I WANT TO GO HAVE A DATE WITH YOU AND HAVE MORE KISSES WITH YOUUU."**

That is the sounds of Kotoko. Oh god, she's in trouble.

"**IRIE-KUUNN, I DON'T WANT NARITA DIVORCE"**

I saw a black guy saying he wants to help her in English and she still screaming in distress

"_Hey, what's the matter wife my wife"_

" _Your wife?"_

"Kotoko"

She immediately hug me. Oh god the feel of security knowing she's in my arms is peaceful. I'm sorry my love , I disappoint you again. We both explain our situation to the guy. He only could jovially laugh as he didn't expect her to be married as he thought my wife is an elementary school student. Seriously? Do I look like a pedophile or cradle robber?

We took a walk to the beach near the hotel. We just stand in silence side by side. The air is getting awkward. Someone need to broke it.

"**I'm sorry for being so stupid"**

My dear stupid wife, I know you aren't so bright. But it's okay. Let me be the brain and you be the heart.

"**Narita divorce, haha. It should be Hanada divorce"**

She cringe on that subject. Yeah saying about divorce in early of marriage isn't a great stuff.

"**I'm sorry for being over jealous. I mean Mari is sick. Of course you have to touch her. I was such a scumbag for being angry over that-"**

Don't you dare apologise for people being selfish. Your heart and intuition is in the right place. She want to ruin our marriage.

" **I was so worried. Don't ever do that to me again"**

And I kiss her again. I poured all my feeling on it. My worries, my love. With knowing gleam, we went back to our hotel room.

**Hotel room**

Both husband and wife are so nervous for the night. The thought of it brings excitement and worries.

Despite her childish behaviour, she is also a woman. she have befriended with a lot of guy and heard a lot of guys talk about sex. She always felt so insecure of her body wondering if she even can arouse a man like the God-like Irie Naoki. She know that some guys have expectation on their woman and honestly what if she can't fulfil it. She is already a disappointment, this could break her self-worth to non-existence.

What Kotoko doesn't know was the insecurity of Irie Naoki. He wonder if he could fulfil her fantasy, be the man that worthy of her. He wonder if he won't hurt her. It's no secret that both them are virgin due to Kotoko being so in love with him and vice versa in his own way subconsciously . He's so afraid he can't give her what she deserve. He vows he will show her his love tonight.

Seeing his wife in her dark fuschia pyjama that definitely need to be rid of. He want her so bad he can't wait for it already. He will try and coax her to agree but in the end, he won't force her if she isn't ready.

" **We've been through a lot to get this far"**

He looks at her longingly. He pulls her in his arms and whisper to her ears

"**But I don't want to wait anymore"**

The hugs getting tighter. He could felt her soft breast that is cage by bra, her breath getting faster. Unable to resist, he slowly nibbling her ears. A harsh breath can be heard. he smile inwardly for finding her erogenous spot he lowering his hear to her neck and gave butterfly kisses along. He open the first button of her pyjama to kiss and suck her neck juncture. Soft mewl be heard. It increase his confidence.

He lift his head from her neck and look at her face. Her face was so flush with red as if she is excessively blush. He wonder where will the flush end. Her dilated eyes seems to be full in lust. Irie Naoki was so sure no other looks look so arousing to him. The pride of able to arouse his wife in short time is getting bigger. He also so sure he looks the same with more messier hair as his wife pulled it a lot.

"**Do you want this? I'm not going to force you if you are not ready."**

His answer to that question is a kiss that Naoki didn't hesitate to make it even hotter by prying his tongue into her mouth. Both try so hard to fight for dominance but Kotoko slowly losing allowing her husband to lick her whole mouth. Naoki slowly getting aroused by the taste of strawberry from Kotoko toothbrush as she massage her tongue.

His hands slowly crept inside her top and stroking her back as well as caressing her breast that he freed from her bra. The fabric between them slowly became a nuisance making Naoki to take her top as well as her bra of. He also do the same on his shirt and trousers leaving him in his boxers.

Realizing that her upper top is exposed Kotoko immediately took the blanket and cover her upper body. She afraid the mood will off when her husband see her childish body. That was the time Naoki see how low is her self-worth.

"**Don't hide it Kotoko. It's okay"**

Slowly, he lower their body on the bed with Kotoko clutching the blanket. She was so afraid if this will break it. She was shocked with the softness of her husband reassure her that he will be by her side no matter what.

Slowly, he pepper up his face with kisses and nibbling her ears,necking her neck.

Slowly, he pulled of the annoying blanket that hide her true self.

Slowly, the wife is assures that she is beautiful and desirable by the one that is currently drinking from her women hood.

Slowly, the husband living his fantasy and be proud of it

Slowly, they made love through the whole night and screaming each other name like a prayer enjoying their love for each other.

**Please don't kill me for slow foreplay. This is the foreplay after all and I'm a virgin. I don't know how to write arousing sex scene so I just leave it that way.**


End file.
